Percy's Diary
by Neptune's Son
Summary: An unknown person reads from Percy's diary looking for anything of use. Follow as the unknown reader travels back home, while reading the diary for answers. What the Diary instead does is give more questions. Like Who gave him new powers? Who follows Percy in his young life? and especially who is the Man? This is a side story to my other story. R&R sporadic updates.


**A.N:** This is a side story that is supposed to tie in with my main story. So if you are a new reader read my other story first. People who know my other story R&R.

Chapter 1:

Unknown

Exact date unknown, Year 2014

Location: Percy's (what's left of it) Cabin in Alaska

P.O.V Unknown

It has taken me ages to get up here and find this place. The place is almost half burnt down; showing someone was here. As I look in the rubble I find a book. The binding is still intact but it is burnt on some pages. What's strange is that it doesn't have water damage from the snow. I light up the place to continue looking around as I tuck the diary in my pack. I find nothing else as I look at the place sadly. Sitting down on what remains of the couch, I take out the book from my pack. I hold my weapon at the ready in case of something or someone coming. I look in the book but find all pages empty, except a couple. The first appears to be the last entry in the book. There is no title but it appears to be finished. It has a date though.

**A.N:** You can skip if you want only what was in chapter 2 of my story.

_Diary Entry #20 2009 September_

_Well, six years have passed. I now live in a log cabin in Alaska, and have been for about five and a half years. It took me almost six months to get here since I needed to walk. Funny don't you think? Well I am now 11, go figure, supposedly Mom says that the other girl Thalia, if am correct on the name, was killed by my Uncle Hades… Well not killed, not really, but forced my Uncle's hand, Zeus, to make his daughter into a tree. So dead… Kind of, I guess?_

_So my mom, who by the way is Hestia, adopted me a while back when I was seven after I accidentally cried (over my past) and called her mom on accident. She then proceeded to ask me if that's what I wanted, and it will be her joy to have me as her son. Of course I said yes. So with her adopting me, I grew stronger in my pyro abilities, and comfort ones also._

_My aura now reaches about eight feet around me, and still is the combination of green, purple and orange when I don't control it, so it's pretty much black (and by control I mean sometimes I control it to only emit one color)._

_I also learned that somewhere along my mom's side I had an ancestor who was a son of Hecate (long story). Now I am a legacy of this Hecate goddess, but my mom still questions why I have the power of a direct son of Hecate. It confuses us both to be honest, but I have honed my magical abilities… Well to the point I don't pass out._

_I can create things out of nothing, and make shields of magic and even necromancy (cool). I also learned I can go ANYWHERE I want, any domain I want without being spotted or detected. Which my mom states is the reason why my real pathetic dad couldn't find me, which I still call bullshit. But I don't want to go that topic. Where was I? Oh right._

_Well, I know magic pretty well because my mom got me one of Hecate's spell books so I have that, I also have this sword; (the best swordsman of this century my mom says supposedly) I just think she is trying to keep my self-esteem up personally. Anyway its name is Riptide. Mom gave it to me about a month ago for my 11th birthday. The sword is beautiful; it has a silvery glow with a silvery blade but also if you move it correctly, just for a moment you see the bronze color from the Celestial bronze. My mom says it's special beyond understanding, and that the silver blade in it is made of something unique, and that even she doesn't know what metal it is. Oh well it's still my favorite weapon along with my fiery bow._

_My bow is made of the flames I produce, which surprisingly is like my aura colors mixed, so like a dark black fire; since purple, green, and orange don't make any color. My fire being black means the bow is also black and made of pure flames (black, shocker!) with the arrows being made of fire too (black); almost like Apollo's bow but his is pure yellow fire (note: bow can change colors upon my will green, purple, orange usually black each color having a different ability). I am amazing at my bow if I do say so myself but I could be better, so I practice that a lot (Artemis states I am better than her hunters, still self-esteem boost?)._

_Hmmm what else; oh right my hunting knives (like my bow I am amazing with it "Artemis says so"), which I keep at my side, are made of Athenian silver (Mom got it, didn't ask how she managed to but she did) and celestial bronze. I also wear a cloak, which has a hood that covers my face like a certain game I know, just can't seem to remember it. I also learned the abilities of a Hunter of Artemis: walking silently, tracking, (need it when I hunt up here) and also their endurance (Artemis taught me but no blessing ''good as hunters")._

_I have trained every day, and will do it till I perfect all my powers, even my water ones, which I have honed to the point where I can do pretty cool things. I can create hurricanes, mist travel (teleport by magic, and fire also), cause earthquakes, and even manipulate water to whatever I want._

_I will say that I'm well at my powers, but not perfect, and I won't stop training until I am._

_Also I train with automatons made by Hephaestus himself. As to gods and goddesses who know I exist: only my mom, Hephaestus, Athena and Artemis do._

_My powers are honed and I ask myself: am I ready for the world to come? Well I only have one more year before I go to this so-called camp. My mom says it will be for the best but will it? I'm not sure. I have my weapons, which are a book of spells (which most I have memorized), a sword (which hides like a pen) my bow (fiery=awesome), and my two hunting knives, with my cloak and maybe about six changes of clothes._

_I have my training given to me by my mom, a god and two goddesses. I have my will and smarts (thanks to tutoring by Athena and being blessed by her), but this girl right here that I just saved… it makes me question everything._

_She is beautiful, my age, and amazing. She is still out cold (also hurt really bad) but I have my fire going to keep us warm in my cabin, and I'm healing her every couple of minutes with my powers (took a break to write this). She had seemed to be fighting that stupid wolf Lycaon and by what the wolf (minion of Lycaon) I tortured told me was that she is part of the Hunters of Artemis. He then told me that they forced her from the hunt and chased her for over a day into deep Alaska ultimately ending here by my home._

_I killed that wolf, and well now I have this beautiful black onyx-eyed, silky black haired, copper-like skinned, graceful girl in my bed recovering. I'm still not sure what to do with her. She said only one sentence before passing out: "I am Zoe Nightshade. Please I beg, don't hurt me."_

Unknown P.O.V

I finish reading that entry. My name is called from outside the cabin. I go out and see my one companion who came with me. She tells me if I found something, and I just say this diary as I show it to her. She asks me if I am going to get anything from it and I reply am not sure. She than tells me "We should get out of here and head to Canada".

I nod showing approval; I look at the cabin and I think of him. Let's go I tell her I put my hood from my hunting garments over my head as my companion does the same. It took us about eight hours to get out of Canada. When we did we set camp at the border between Canada and Alaska. As I relax with companion, she asks me about the diary. I tell her what the first entry was and she nods sadly saying sorry. I wave her off as I then go to the diary to read the next entry that I saw. It has no date, month, not even a year but it seems the writer was young.

_Diary entry # 2 The Man_

_Well here I am my second entry in this diary I have. I thought it would be girly to have it, but I decided it was better to record my journeys as a little kid now, then forget them later. Well what happened today?_

_Oh well hmmm this man came by my tent, as I slept that's interesting no? He was weird…. very weird. I woke up to a green light admitting from me. As I got up he towered over me looking at me with his dark green eyes. I began to panic but he raised his hand up saying ''don't worry kid am not here to harm you.'' He looked at me strangely almost like a kid examining a new toy. As he looked at me I took in his features: he was at least six and a half foot tall. He had dark black hair, and seemed to wear a mischievous smile permanently on his face._

_I looked at what he wore, which to me was weird, and this is coming from the kid who saw the Greeks Gods clothing. He wore a robe that was green with gold embodied into it. He had a helmet at his side, which seemed to have two horns sticking out, also made of gold. His staff was gold also but with a slight touch of green in the center. Overall he seemed to be a mad man or a magician or maybe both. To me what was the strangest thing was his aura. His aura was immense and powerful; more powerful than any god that I have met. He seemed to admit an aura of magic but at the same time the aura made me want to have some fun and pull tricks. Overall I liked this guy who stood in front of me._

_After that long quiet pause, he said he blessed me and that I now had his abilities but that one condition that I never mention that meeting. I swore on river Styx that I would never mention that meeting to anyone. He told me that he would hide the blessing but never told me how. I wonder what he gave me or what I gained from his blessing. It's strange I feel much more powerful, but at the same time I feel empty, like the man opened a giant hole in my body, and left it empty. Like I was missing knowledge that should have strange well this is only my second month on my long journey to Alaska. The quicker I get there the better it is for me. Hestia tells me she will visit soon, and I really hope she does._

Unknown P.O.V

As I read the diary the entry made me think; who was this man Percy had met when he was young kid. I thought of this as I went to sleep into my tent; thinking of every god in Greek mythology who fit his appearance. None did though, which made me question his identity even further. As I drifted to sleep I heard the unzipping of the tent door, thinking it was my companion, I started to go to sleep in till I heard a women say "No worries everything is okay". I got up as quickly as possible with my weapon ready but no one was inside.

I called to my companion, and she came running. She saw me armed, and quickly pulled out her weapon. She asked me what was wrong. I told her a women talked to me, she looked at me with wide eyes, and spoke a name that felt was true. She looked at me and said one word "Gaia".

**A.N:** First chapter in Percy's Diary these will pop up as I go with the other story. Also I will try to make them go concise on what happening in the main the story. Thank you and please review. Also Many Thanks to my lovely Beta who without her you probably could not read this.

**Beta note: This is from the heart.**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Ziggy you suck,_

_Your spelling does too._

**A.N This comes from deep within my heart **

Hey sweetie

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You love me

No matter what I do


End file.
